User blog:NightFalcon9004/Flame Princess vs Princess Azula. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 11
The princess of the Fire Kingdom from Adventure Time, Flame Princess, and the princess of the Fire Nation from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Princess Azula, rap against each other to see who's a more powerful princess of fire. Beat produced by Cacola Announcer: (0:08 - 0:19) BEGIN! Princess Azula: (0:19 - 0:38) I'll start my gambit by challenging this Flambit as a ruler. I breathe fire and strike lightning, but my skills are still cooler. My father made me his heir; yours gave you a long time-out! You'll get doused in this bout! You can't kiss a guy without totes freaking out! After you face my dark burns, you'll be shining less bright. Think you can top me with your half-baked pastry knight? I'm taking over like Ba Sing Se, this time with your empire! Surrender before you have a taste of my Azul fire! Flame Princess: (0:38 - 1:07) Prepare to fall like your sanity did from your corruption. Your power consumption's no greater than my force of destruction. I'll reign on your brigade's parade like an eruption 'Cause I'm hot to the touch at this level of combustion! I fight fire with fire against a dame no squire desires Whose pants are on fire, and I'll show this bitch how I deal with liars. Split this milk-livered maggot pie and light her up to third degree Since she's weak; her only friends for defense are a goth and circus freak! You can't dream to beat me when I spit hotter than a fantasy. Got the most prowess in the palace while you're unloved by your own family! I bring the heat to this flame war that leaves you smoldering, burning low, And getting a scar singed to your horrid face to match your brother Zuko! Princess Azula: (1:07 - 1:26) You're a fool who can't duel! This Agni Kai will leave you scorched! You left your kingdom and got heartburn from being Finn's blowtorch! I was born lucky; you were just lucky to be born. You'll get thrown off your red throne to go keep the bench warm! Once I raid and invade, you'll bow down and fear me, Then get trapped back in your lamp like a hot-headed genie. Better yet, I'll Firebend your unstable ass to a knot And extinguish the fuse on this walking time bomb! [Flame Princess goes up in flames and changes to her outfit as Fire Kingdom's ruler.] Flame Princess: (1:26 - 1:45) I won't be intimidated by this hated dictator Who couldn't kill the Avatar in his meditating state or Get affection from her mom, which made her go crazy. Don't try to enrage me or you'll be left with more than your mind blazing! I'll melt your cold heart that's more frozen than December And block your assault like a Black Sun eclipse till you're a pile of embers, So when I unleash my wrath, order your troops to fall back 'Cause this raging psychopath will wish that the Fire Nation never attacked. Announcer: (1:45 - 1:54) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC! *flame ignites the logo* CA-A-A-A-ARTOON RAP BATTLES! Who won? Flame Princess Princess Azula Category:Blog posts